vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrel
Description Kestrel is an elite Stormguard archer who takes down targets from a distance. When building weapon, she deals rapid, sustained damage and uses stealth to find better footing when enemies get too close. Kestrel's crystal path affords longer stealth times, which sets up aggressive tactical plays. She's best in the jungle where there are fewer obstructions between her deadly arrows and her prey. Abilities Adrenaline (Perk) Whenever Kestrel lands a basic attack, she reduces the cost of her abilities by 10%. This stacks up to 5 times and wears off after 8 seconds. ---- Glimmershot Kestrel fires an arrow, triggering basic attack effects on the first target in its path. The arrow then pierces through, dealing crystal damage to the target and other enemies behind it. *Ammo System: Kestrel can fire several times without reloading. After 2.4 seconds without using her bow, arrows are automatically reloaded. *Reload time is decreased based on attack speed. *Deals 50% damage to minions Stats *'Cooldown:' 0s / 0s / 0s / 0s / 0s *'Energy Cost:' 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 / 60 *'Max Arrows:' 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 / 4 *'Basic Attack Damage:' 100% / 100% / 100% / 100% / 110% *'Splash Damage:' 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 (+135% CP) *'Armor Piercing' 0% / 3% / 6% / 9% / 15% ---- Active Camo Kestrel instantly vanishes from sight and gains bonus movement speed. Additionally, she leaves an invisible phosphor mist at her location. The trap will explode if Kestrel deals damage to an enemy hero within the mist, damaging and stunning all enemies within its area for 0.8 seconds. *Kestrel can’t activate this ability if she took damage from an enemy hero in the last 2.5s (-1% WP) *The primary impact of Glimmershot reduces the cooldown of Active Camo by 1.5s. *Trap requires 1.5s to aim before it can detonate. *The trap has vision and can reveal any enemy hero within its location. *Turrets, Scout Traps and Flare Guns can still see Kestrel while she’s invisible Stats *'Cooldown:' 10s / 10s / 10s / 10s / 8s *'Energy Cost:' 130 / 130 / 130 / 130 / 130 *'Stealth Duration' 1s / 1s / 1s / 1s / 1.5s (+1% CP) *'Speed Boost:' 1 / 1 / 1 / 1 / 1 (+0.2% WP) *'Mist Duration:' 4s / 5s / 6s / 7s / 8s (+1% CP) *'Damage:' 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 / 300 (+270% CP) ---- One Shot. One Kill. After a delay, Kestrel fires a single arrow across the Fold, impacting the first enemy hero, large creature, or structure in its path. *When this hits a target, it reveals it and grants Kestrel full Adrenaline stacks. *Deals 50% damage to structures. Stats *'Cooldown:' 50s / 40s / 30s *'Energy Cost:' 60 / 60 / 60 *'Damage:' 450 / 625 / 800 (+260% CP) (+120% WP) *'Armor Piercing:' 10% / 20% / 30% *'Reveal Duration:' 2s / 4s / 6s ---- Tips # Kestrel is best in the backline or sneak attacking. Use her range to your advantage! # Drop Active Camo, and then try to bait an enemy onto that location so you can ignite it. # Use One Shot One Kill as a long-range execute. If you're too close to the enemy jungler, you'll die before the ability fires. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sniper Category:Browse Category:Ranged Category:Lane Category:Female Category:Carry